tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Rock-n-Roll
It has been said that the sound of machine gun fire is music to Rock 'n Roll's ears. Back when in his teenage years in Malibu, he was a surfer, pro weight lifter. He played bass guitar in a local rock band with a particular affinity for British heavy metal. Accustomed to loud, amplified noises, being the Joe Team's machine gunner was a natural for him. He graduated top of class in Advanced Infantry Training School. Rock'n Roll is one of the easiest people to get along with. He brings a sense of camaraderie and genuinely cares for his teammates. While he can be a raging bull, he is definitely someone you want on your side. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Growing up in Malibu, Rock & Roll was a surfer before enlisting. While still a teenager, he was surfing with his friend Manny, when the boy surfed under broken dock and was badly injured. A man pulled Manny out of the water and carried him to shore, where he saw to the boy's chest wound, making sure he survived long enough for the paramedics to arrive. Rock & Roll learned the man had been a famous local hero known as to surfers as Shotgun Don before he became an Army Ranger. The incident left a lasting impression on young Rock & Roll that would eventually lead him to enlist. Rock & Roll was also a weight lifter and played bass guitar in several local rock bands. After joining the army, his attraction to loud noises made him a perfect machine gunner. After a short time in the Army, he was assigned to the G.I. Joe team. Rock & Roll tends to enjoy his job, and is extremely loyal to his teammates. Rock & Roll was one of the original 13 members of the G.I. Joe team. Shortly after the Joe team was assembled, Rock & Roll was on the mission during which Snake-Eyes was disfigured and lost his ability to speak. He was part of many of the Joes' major missions including the rescue of Dr. Adele Burkhart and the defense of the U.S. space shuttle against a Cobra attack. During those early missions, Rock & Roll was often seen driving the RAM motorcycle. He was also one of the Joes assigned to guard Cobra Commander after his capture. Rock & Roll and the Joes were taken by surprise when the Cobra ninja, Storm Shadow, rescued the Cobra leader. After the re-dedication of G.I. Joe headquarters, aka "The Pit", Rock & Roll and many of the other original Joes were taken off active duty. Shortly afterward, while on leave for a trip to Malibu, Breaker, Clutch and Rock & Roll were nearly killed when the Dreadnoks ran Rock & Roll's classic 1956 Bel Air Nomad off the road. The ambulance that the three Joes were riding in came upon the Dreadnoks and Rock & Roll took control of the ambulance, chasing after the Dreadnoks. They captured Buzzer, and later recovered from their injuries. Rock & Roll returned to the field during the Joes' invasion of the Cobra-controlled town of Springfield. Later, the Joe team was on the losing side of the Cobra Island civil war. A group of corrupt generals in the Pentagon denied having any knowledge of the debacle. When many members of the team were unrightfully taken into custody, several other Joes went underground, including Rock & Roll. Along with Roadblock, he was one of the organizers of the mission to rescue Hawk and General Hollingsworth when they were arrested for acting without orders and entering the civil war. During the rescue, Hawk and Hollingsworth were cleared of all charges and the corrupt generals responsible were exposed. Some time later, while on leave, Rock & Roll and Clutch once again unsuspectingly ran afoul of Cobra. They drove to Broca Beach in New Jersey only to discover that the town was run by Cobra. The two Joes tried to escape but were captured. They were held prisoner in the town and brainwashed. They were eventually rescued, but they and the other Joes knew nothing of what Cobra had done to them. Once they were inside the "Pit" in Utah, Cobra activated Clutch and Rock & Roll's "programming," sending them into a "berserker rage". The two Joes overcame the brainwashing because, according to team psychologist Psyche-Out, their morality overrode the programming. Rock & Roll was later one of the first Joes sent into Trucial Abysmia on a mission which led to the Joes' involvement in the Battle of Benzheen. During the fighting, many members of the team lost their lives. He was part of a team sent in to defend Destro's castle in Trans-Carpathia from a Cobra attack. Later, Rock & Roll was a part of the Joes last major mission, which exposed the town of Milville as a Cobra front. From that mission, Rock & Roll and a few other Joes traveled to Washington, D.C. Rock & Roll and Stalker took the opportunity to visit Arlington National Cemetary and pay their respects to their fallen teammates and friends. From its inception, Rock & Roll was an integral part of the G.I. Joe team, and remained with the team until it was disbanded in 1994. MUX History: Rock & Roll was reinstated when the team was reformed. In 2009 he was involved in the G.I. Joe invasion of Cobra's Colombian base. In 2015 he was assigned to Alpha Strike Team along with Roadblock, Zap, Gung-Ho, Torpedo, Lady Jaye, Dial-Tone, Shockblast, Mutt, Wild Bill, Payload and Shipwreck. They lead a team down to Sierra Gordo on a mission to rescue Grunt. In 2017, he was re-assigned to Pit I in Fort Wadsworth. OOC Notes On the MUX, Bench-Press and Rock'n Roll are the same person - Bench-Press is just another codename that Rock'n Roll is sometimes assigned. Logs 2008 * November 24 - Ace Attempts a Rescue 2009 * February 26 - Colombia Invasion * February 26 - Colombia Invasion - Duke POV Players * Rock'n Roll is sometimes temped by Sydneygb. Gallery rocknroll1.jpg rocknroll2.gif rocknroll3.gif rocknroll4.gif rocknroll5.jpg rocknroll6.jpg rocknroll7.jpg Rock'n'roll.jpg Bench-Press.jpg RocknRoll(Elite)EP1.png References * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com * Filecard @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:2009 Category:Armor Tech Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:GI Joe Trainers Category:Humans Category:Star Brigade Category:Super Sonic Fighters Category:US Army